Love Story
by katielou1701
Summary: This is just something random I came up with, there is no real story line to it so please tell me if you have any ideas. R&R...
1. Chapter 1

_She ran towards the figure in front of her she was getting closer and closer, but he seemed to be getting further and further away. All she wanted to do was be in his arms and for him to be in hers. She ran and she ran and she ran, but she wasn't getting any closer. She screamed at him to stop, to wait for her. But he couldn't hear her; he just kept getting further away. There was nothing she could do, so she stopped running and saw him disappear into the darkness and as for her she was now on the floor crying, hoping he would turn around, run back to her, hold her while she cried. But he was gone forever._

* * *

Sam sat bolt upright in her bed. She was breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon, but she hadn't. There were tears falling down her face and she was sweating. Sam quickly wiped the tears from her face, as she heard someone entering the room she looked around and saw Tom in the doorway. He looked at her worryingly and she quickly looked away from his glare.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked her, his voice full of concern. She had been really off this week, something was bothering her. He had walked in on her crying on Tuesday, but as soon as she had noticed him she had wiped away her tears, told him she was going for a run and left the house.

"Fine" Sam stated simply, she quickly got out of bed and made for the door, but Tom stood in her way. He looked down at her disapprovingly, but she just shoved him out the way and went out into the hallway. Although he caught hold of her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"You aren't fine" Tom said then reached out and wiped a tear from her face she was obviously trying to hide, Sam looked down at the floor trying to think of an excuse. She thought if she just ignored it, it would be like it never happened, but maybe that wouldn't be the best thing. She just wanted it all to a nightmare and for her to wake up from it all. More tear had now started to fall down her cheeks and Tom had pulled her into a comforting hug. "Please tell me what's wrong" Tom begged her, still holding on to her as if she was going to disappear entirely.

"My brother died out in Afghanistan on Tuesday" She blurted out between sobs, she'd told him now. Maybe it was the right thing to do maybe he could help her deal with it. She could feel him rocking her back and forward as she buried her head in his chest. She was glad neither she nor Tom had to work today; she didn't think she could face it. "…and I keep getting these nightmare where he's there and I'm running towards him, but he keeps getting further and further away and then I stop and fall to the ground and cry and he just runs away" Sam explained when most of her tears had subsided.

"When did you start having them?" Tom asked her curiously, that was why she always upset in the mornings. He looked down at her with a look of pity in his eye and she looked up at him suddenly her legs gave way and Tom quickly pulled her up to sit on the bed.

"Since the day I found out he was dead" Sam said remembering that day well. Tom was going to be home from work soon and she was just about to start tea when the phone had rung, she picked it up and heard her mother explain to her that her brother had died once she had hung up she went and sat in the living room and sat on the sofa in a ball sobbing, that's where Tom had found her ten minutes later when he had got home from work.

"How about we get changed, have some breakfast and go for a walk?" Tom suggested, she need something to take her mind off her brother even if it was for half an hour. He knew she was going to need him a lot and he was going to be there for her every time he was called upon. He remembered how she had told him about her brother she had been so fond of him, when she talked about him her whole face lit up, she was always so proud of him.

"Ok, I'm going to go have a shower" She said whilst getting up and walking to the bathroom she turned the showed on waited for it to warm up and then got undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water poured over her, her tears were washed away. She stayed in there for about ten minutes, when she began to feel dizzy. She decided it was probably best to get out, but she felt her legs give way and her vision turned to blackness.

* * *

Once Sam had left to have a shower Tom got up and walked into the kitchen. He put some bread in the toaster and made himself a coffee while he waited for it to pop. Just as his toast was ready he heard a bang from the bathroom, he put his coffee down and ran across the apartment to the bathroom. He banged on the door.

"Sam, are you ok?" He asked her, and then waited for a response, but there was none. He pushed the door open hoping Sam had just not heard him. He looked around and saw her laying in the bath. He quickly turned the shower off, scooped her up and wrapped her in a towel. He took her through to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Sam, can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Tom asked her grabbing her hand, thankfully she squeezed it back and her eye's fluttered open. She looked up at Tom confused and tried to sit up but Tom held her down.

"What happened?" Sam asked confused the last thing she could remember was standing in the shower, but that was all.

"You collapsed in the shower" Tom told her, then walked round her and helped her sit up and put her head on some pillows. He smiled slightly at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Does your head hurt?" Tom asked she nodded and pointed to the back of her head where it hurt. Tom lifted her head and looked at the back of her head. There was a lump, but it wasn't bleeding. "We should probably get you to hospital" Tom said, he didn't want her to have a serious head injury and not know about it.

"No Tom I'm fine" Sam pleaded with him. She didn't want to go to the place that she worked; she didn't want to explain herself.

"Fine, but if you feel sick or dizzy, you have to tell me" Tom told her seriously and she nodded her head slowly to stop it from hurting anymore. Tom knew she wouldn't want to go to hospital, she never wanted any fuss. "Do you know why you collapsed?" Tom asked her, she looked up at him for a second before returning her gaze back to her hands in her lap.

"No" She told him still looking at her hands. She did know why she collapsed, she hadn't eaten anything since she found out her brother had died. She had tried to eat, but she had just vomited back up again.

"Yes you do" Tom said, he could always tell when she was lying. She looked up at him; she knew he would be angry at her, but she had to tell him.

"I haven't been eating properly" Tom could see she looked really ashamed of herself and he didn't want to get angry at her, but he was worried. She needed to take better care of herself. Hopefully with him here he could help her. She couldn't carry on not eating, she would make herself ill.

"How long have you not been eating for" Tom asked her he hoped it hadn't been a massively long time. It was probably bought on by her brother's death. If it was that he couldn't really blame her, it does happen to a lot of people.

"Since I found out my brother died" She said still ashamed that she hadn't eaten "I did try to eat, but I just throw it back up again" She offered an explanation. Tom didn't seem too angry, he seemed to understand. She looked up at him, tears were in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok to get changed?" He asked her she nodded head slowly "I'm going to get you something to eat, call if you need anything" Tom left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed and realised how much she loved Tom. She slowly got up and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her clothes. Ten minutes later she was change, so she walked out of the room and over to the kitchen. She went and sat at the table and Tom handed her a piece of toast and sat across from her.

"Thank you" Sam said quietly and Tom smiled at her.

"Do you still want to go for that walk?" Tom asked her looking her deep in the eyes; he knew she would want to pretend this morning never happened.

"Yeah of course" She said then smiled that beautiful smile that lit up her whole face….

* * *

**Right I am not going to carry on with 'Heart of gold' because I realised I didn't really want to kill Sam. To be honest I don't have any plans for this story, so if anyone has any ideas leave it in a review or PM me. I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories lately, but if anyone has any ideas for them that would be great.**

**Katie**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

There walk had been somewhat unpleasant, they had decided to walk down by the beach. But halfway down it had started to poor down with rain. By the time they had actually got home, they were absolutely drenched. As soon as they were through the door Sam had gone into the bedroom, closely followed by Tom, and changed all her clothes. She had hung them on the radiator to dry and then snuggled up, under a blanket on the sofa with Tom.

"Why don't we order pizza for tea? Neither of us are going to want to cook now" Tom said looking down at Sam, he thought maybe if her put something appealing in front of her she might eat it. She looked up at him and nodded her head "We could share one?" He stated to which she nodded again "What do you want?" He asked her.

"I don't mind, you can choose" She said and Tom got up off the sofa and picked up the phone.

"How about ham and pineapple?" He asked her and she nodded her head simply. He dialled the number and placed there order, then joined her back on the sofa.

"They said the pizza would be here at six o'clock" Tom told her and she snuggled into him. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut.

* * *

When the door rang Sam was asleep in Tom's arms, he shook her slightly to wake her up.

"Dinner's here" He told her when she'd woken up, then he got up and went to the door. He came back seconds later with two plates and a pizza box. He placed them down on the coffee table and they ate there dinner.

When they had finished and tidied up they both went to bed, Tom wrapped his arms around Sam and she lay on his chest. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Bang! Sam shot up in bed, she had definitely heard something. She looked at her clock; it was 2 o'clock in the morning. She could hear footsteps now, they sounded like they were coming from the living room. She turned to see if Tom was there next her, it was probably just him being noisy, she tried to reassure herself, but he was there. She quickly shook him awake.

"Tom, wake up" She was now shaking him violently, he aroused and looked up at her frightened face.

"What's wrong?" He asked while yarning, he could see she looked scared, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was another nightmare?

"I heard something, I think there's someone in the living room" She whispered, just then they heard something bang and Sam jumped towards Tom. He held her for a second before getting out of bed.

"I'll go have a look" He told her, she got out of bed as well. She was planning on following him. He slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, just then they heard the front close. They walked into the living room and it was a complete mess, CD's thrown everywhere and most of the furniture toppled over. He could see the laptop had gone; he had left in on the coffee table last night.

* * *

They searched the whole house, but they didn't want to go back to sleep. Tom called the police and they said they would be round at about 8 o'clock and it was only 4 now, they had 4 hours until they came. They sat in bed for a while deep in thought, Sam drawing comfort from the tight embrace Tom had around her. After a while they decided to get up and ready.

"Do you want a coffee because I know I need one" Sam asked Tom as she walked out the bedroom fully dressed; only stopping at the doorway to wait for his answer.

"Yes please" He said simply, she walked to the kitchen and made them both a coffee while Tom got changed, the kitchen seemed to be the only place the burglar hadn't bothered to search, but most of the stuff in the living room was gone. They had been too tired to pick most the stuff in the living room up last night.

* * *

3 hours later there was a knock at the door; Tom went to open it, still being slightly cautious. He opened the door and was greeted with a man and a woman dressed in police uniform. He invited them through to the kitchen where Sam was sitting.

They stay for about an hour asking question after question, about whether the doors were locked, what was stolen and asking whether they had actually seen the burglar. But finally they left.

It was an hour until they had to go to work and they were both exhausted, it was going to be a long day. They decided to walk, hoping the cold air would wake them up a bit, but they still looked like zombies by the time they got to work.

"You two look horrible" Zoe commented as they walked into the staffroom, she didn't mean to sound so rude, but they did look like they were half asleep.

"Thanks" Sam said rolling her eyes, she was too tired to tolerate everyone's comments, she didn't mean to be rude, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Been up since two" Tom stated simply as they walked over to their lockers, Zoe looked at them puzzled for a moment before she continued speaking.

"Why?" Zoe said, if their relationship was affecting their work, she needed to know.

"We got robbed" Sam stated, Zoe looked at them surprised at Sam's answer.

"Oh, are you ok to work?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Sam said softly even though she had a pounding headache, she hadn't told Tom this either. He would only make a fuss; she hadn't had anything to eat this morning either so that would make him even angrier.

"Ok, but you're both going to have to work in cubicles" Zoe said, but neither of them was really listening. Zoe left the room silently, leaving Sam and Tom alone. They were both stood by their locker, when pain shot through Sam head. She winced then went to rub her temples with her thumbs. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom.

"Are you ok?" He asked her she looked up at him and offered him a small nod as any bigger movement would hurt her head.

"I've just got a headache" She whispered, it was really hurting now. But she wasn't going to tell Tom that, he would only make her go home and she didn't want to be home alone.

"I'll go get you some paracetamol" He told her, normally he would have told her to go home, but he didn't really want her home alone, not after what happened last night.

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, please do again. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I didn't mean for it to be like that. Again, if you have any ideas please leave them in a review or PM me.**

**Katie  
xxx**


End file.
